Louder
by tmntyyh
Summary: If there was one thing that Gregory House truly loved, it was making Robert Chase scream his name. Warnings are inside.


Title: Louder

Summary: If there was one thing that Gregory House truly loved, it was making Robert Chase scream his name.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Warnings: This is pure porn. No plot, no fluff. Just porn...filled with swears and graphic descriptions.

* * *

><p>Electric blue eyes took in the sight that was in front of him; sweat dripped down pale skin as the blonde man writhed underneath him, panting as his hips rolled, causing some of his sweat to trickle into his navel. In his honest opinion, there was nothing more erotic that having his duckling underneath him and bucking up into his fist, desperate to get off and not caring that they were still in the hospital. Granted, it was well after hours in the Diagnostic office and the entire floor was shut down for the night. It still did not dampen his mood. Tightening his grip around the throbbing flesh in his right hand, Gregory House continued his torturously slow pace when it came to stroking the hard cock of his Intensivist.<p>

Soft curses came from Robert Chase's mouth as he tried to attain more pleasure from the older doctor's hand. Bracing his left hand on the table, the Diagnostician leaned over the splayed body to take in more of the attractive sight before him. The blonde Australian was lying on the table before him, his lab coat and mismatched tie discarded somewhere on the floor behind him as he gripped the edged of the table. His hideously colored shirt was completely unbuttoned and pulled open but not pulled off of the sweaty skin that it usually covered. His pants and boxers were pulled down and trapped around his ankles, keeping the blonde from even trying to run away. Not that he would even bother doing such a thing.

"What do you say?" House teased as he looked over the flushed and humid skin before him, the blush having spread along Chase's face, neck, and chest, turning the normal pale skin a light pink. He watched as the muscles in the blonde's abdomen twitched as he thrust up into his hand, a pink tongue darting out to lick kiss-flushed lips as the young Aussie met his eyes.

"House..." he drawled in need, making the Diagnostician's cock throb in his jeans. His duckling had to know what he was doing to his body.

"Uh, uh, uh."

A soft whine met his ears as the Intensivist squirmed on the table, letting out a pleading word that crumbled House's resolve, "Please!"

Smirking, the brunette released the weeping flesh that jutted out from trimmed blonde hair before steadying his balance and standing up straight. Standing carefully so the majority of his weight was on his good leg, House quickly unfastened the front of his jeans before he fished through his pockets, pulling out a few condoms and a travel size bottle of lubricant. Blue-green eyes rolled at the sight of the materials.

"Better prepared than not, Wombat," the doctor countered against the eye roll, swatting the hands away that snuck towards his aching groin. "Keep your hands off of yourself," he admonished before popping open the bottle of lubricant, smirking at the angry huff he got in return. "Aw, does the little Wombat was to jerk off instead of being fucked?"

"The Wombat," Chase grumbled as he glared up at House; the upset look was ruined by the tousled blonde hair and wonderfully thick accent, though, "wants to get off before you need to take more Vicodin and end up higher than a kite." Chuckling, the brunette doctor poured some of the liquid into his palm before slicking up his fingers. He reached between the blonde's splayed legs and pressed one of his fingers against the blonde's entrance, watching eagerly as the young Intensivist squirmed. "House," the Australian breathed, making the Diagnostician's pulse quicken as he slowly pushed in slick finger inside of the blonde's hot and pliant body. Eager blue eyes watched as the blonde rolled his hips in an effort to get more pleasure from the long and skilled fingers. Pumping his finger slowly, the brunette listened to the needy and desperate moans that came from the blonde as he writhed on the table, the sound growing louder when he curled his finger to brush over the Australian's prostate, "House!"

Smirking, the Diagnostician added a second finger and began to speed up his movements, his eyes raking over the panting form of his duckling. Sweat matted the blonde's soft hair while House wiggled and stretched his fingers, making sure to fully prepare the younger male before entering him. A third finger joined the other two inside of the Intensivist's tight orifice, making the younger man practically mewl like a pleased kitten. And, just like a kitten, the blonde hissed in displeasure when he pulled his fingers free, leaving the over-stimulated man seeking more pleasure than he had gotten.

"Patience, Wombat," House teased as he tore open one of the foil packets before rolling the condom onto his hard arousal. Leaning over the table, the brunette favored his injured leg as he gripped the edges of the table for stability. Shifting forward, and with a little help from the Australian, the Diagnostician slowly sank into the hot body beneath him. Moaning at the tight heat that encompassed his cock, the doctor could hardly keep his hips still, wanting nothing more than to push his way deeper into the pliant body underneath him and turn him into a sobbing mess of desperation that begged for release.

Tightening his grip on the table, and silently cursing his palms for being so sweaty, House rolled his hip in a slow and determined motion, reveling in the way the Chase sucked in a breath and pushed back as much as he could manage. Sweat clung to his skin, making the brunette's shirt adhere to his skin uncomfortably as he began to gain speed in his thrusts. Gasped word of encouragement fell from the Australian's kiss-flushed lips until the older doctor purposefully hit his prostate, his words breaking off into hitched breathing, moans, and lurid cries for more.

Dazzling blue eyes moved down the blonde's contorting body as he pushed harder inside of the heat around his cock, taking in the sight that his duckling provided. Tousled and dampened hair shifted as the young doctor let out a pleased cry, his head tipping back and exposing a glistening and pale throat to the Diagnostician. If he were younger and did not have a bum leg, nothing could have stopped him from leaning over and leaving a large trail of bites and kissed along the expanse of milky skin. Instead, his eyes wandered further south, taking in the sight of wiry muscles and a trail of blonde hair that traveled down from the Intensivist's navel.

Grunting, the brunette gripped the edges of the table even harder as he supported more of his weight onto the piece of furniture, determined to push the shorter man over the edge of his orgasm first. Angling his hips in the right direction, the brunette was awarded a loud scream of pleasure as the younger man clenched down around him sporadically, his body twitching while cum splattered across his stomach.

"As much as I appreciate that," House grunted as he continued to pump into the quivering body sprawled across the table, letting out a soft moan when he released into the condom. "My name's not "God." You do get points for trying."

"Points?" Chase breathed as he blinked slowly at House, trying to clear his vision without rubbing his eyes. The young doctor was able to stifle a groan when the brunette pulled out of his body; Gregory House was never one for prolonged romanticism, no matter how small. "...What are the points good for?"

A devious smirk spread across the Diagnostician's face as he spoke, "A week of not doing my clinic duty. But you right want to get moving; you only have two points and you need three hundred to get that prize." The look of indignation across the blonde's face made House's smirk grow. Even if Chase did manage to get three hundred points, he was still going to end up completing his clinic hours no matter what.

His Wombat was such a people pleaser.

* * *

><p>Review and let me know what you thought.<p> 


End file.
